Realizations Hit Hard
by Twilight Dove
Summary: Chapter 2 is here! A concerned Yoh made a sudden decision he knew would affect Anna so much. He expected nothing less than a hundred slaps. However, something unexpected occurred, and instantly made him realize just how much he valued her. Yoh and Anna
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Shaman King fanfic. I don't know what drove me to write this, but still I do hope it'll entertain you.**

**--**

**If anyone has a similar plot just tell me and I'll revise this.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from Shaman King.  
**

--

* * *

**Realizations Hit Hard  
**

**By:**

**TwilighT DovE  
**

-

_ "But I did love you then, only I didn't realize because it's so strong, and I still do love you, even though I know I've probably blown my chance."  
_

_--Empire Records_

_-_

After the chaos brought about by Hao Asakura in the Patch Village, the shaman fight was postponed even after he was defeated. The guardians were yet waiting for the decision of the spirits for when the fight should resume again. Yoh,his friends and companions went back to where they live--back to their normal life.

Yoh stood before Anna, hoping amidst his fear that he would be able to deliver properly what he needed to say.

"Anna," he started awkwardly. "Since Hao is already gone, I think...I think there's not enough reason for me to join the shaman fight. I'm sorry."

_Slap_

Yoh anticipated the assault yet the impact itself jerked him as though it came as a total surprise. Nonetheless, he understoond her. Being the shaman queen was after all, very important for her, but with just a few words, he trampled everything she had hoped for. It wouldn't surprise him if he'd recieve a hundered consecutive slaps from her.

She said nothing, merely standing in front of him. He knew that she was demanding an explanation and he would give her that. She had the right to know just what made him change his mind so unpredictably. "I'm really sorry, Anna. I know I promised you I'll be shaman king." Yoh apologized again yet this time with a red tint plastered against his face. "But there are so many others who deserve the title much more than I do. Eversince I came and fought in Patch Village, I realized that there are many shamans who have real purposes for wanting to become shaman king. I only continued fight because I knew I had to beat Hao,being an Asakura myself, I am expected to defeat him. Now that he's gone, I don't have enough reason to keep on fighting."

_Slap_

Without a word, Anna turned her back on him. "Someone like you who surrenders so easily really don't deserve to be shaman king."

Yoh stared at her back as she retreated into the house. There was nothing in her voice that could tell him if she was angry, hurt or sad, but the slaps she gave him was enough to tell him he was a big failure in her eyes.

Amidamaru appeared at his side wearing a serious expression on his face. "Master Yoh..." he trailed off, unsure for whatever he ought to say.

"It's okay, Amidamaru," Yoh replied still with his eyes glued upon the direction she had taken. "I think what she said is true. I just hope she's a bit easier to read. I'm worried that I've hurt her too much."

**--  
--**

Anna closed the door behind her. She sat down on the floor and leaned her back against the wall. Despite her still cool and firm exterior, her inside was screaming with anger and frustration.

Had Yoh ever betrayed his words to his friends? She couldn't remember an instance yet how come it was so easy for him to betray his own words to her? He agreed to be the shaman king in order to give her the life she had always dreamed of and despite all the hardships, she trusted his words.

All through the ups and downs, she was there believing in him. Yoh was not exactly the most promising shaman alive, especially with that lazy attitude of his. But nonetheless, she had faith on him. Wasn't that enough reason for him to keep on fighting? Yoh fought for his friends and for the whole world but it seemed as though he couldn't fight for her. She was just too insignificant for him.

If that's the case, then her job in the Asakura household had finally ended. The Asakura clan did help her a lot and she in turn trained Yoh for him to become much more stronger. But since he decided to stop the fight, then there was nothing else she could do. Whataver the clan had given her was already repaid through her persistent guidance on Yoh. That only meant something--she too was free to decide for herself.

**--  
--**

"Are you sure of what you're asking?" Kino Asakura questioned her young apprentice.

"I am," Anna replied surely. "I want to cancel the engagement."

"Why do you say so?" She inquired though she was very well aware of the real reason. The news of Yoh's decision to quit from the shaman fight had already reach her knowledge just before Anna came to her.

"My job is done," the young itako answered back. "I can only train Yoh if he is willing to become shaman king but if not, I cannot do anything. Besides, I refuse to accept a failure like him as my future husband."

Kino stared silently at her student, knowing all to well that once Anna decides, it's final. And considering the fact that Anna had done a number of things for the Asakura family, there was no way Kino could deprive her of the freedom she was asking of her. "If you ask of it, then I'll give it to you," she said and turned her back. "Now, what are you planning to do?"

"I'm leaving," Anna replied shortly before turning her back as well, prepared to leave.

"You have nowhere to go," Kino stated matter-of-factly. "There's no need for you to leave. You may stay here and return to becoming my student."

A moment of silence passed by before Anna spoke again. "I can't. I have repaid your family for taking me in when I was a child. I can no longer stay here because that will bring added debts on my part."

"Tell me," the older itako said. "Do you really want to leave my grandson for such a shallow reason?"

"My reason is not shallow," she defended, still in her usual tone of voice. "Because this is what keeps me from leaving."

"I understand," Kino finally said after a few minutes of thinking. "If you're so sure of your decision, then go."

After the last statement was spoken, a mixture of sadness and happiness surged within Anna. It was like she was a bird, finally given the chance to venture out into the world, alone and independent. And just like a bird freed from its cage, she would be leaving the cage she was so accustomed to and the people who made her survival possible despite being in prison. She would be leaving the persons where her life revovled around for a long time.

"Thank you," she wisphered softly before making her way out.

A new beginning was waiting for her as she stepped out of the Asakura house. It was the same as stepping out of their life.

**--  
--**

Yoh stood before Anna's room, wondering if he should talk to her or just leave her alone for the moment. He chose the former and began to knock almost hesitantly on her door. No reply came.

He was about to walk away when he decided against it by remaining rooted on the same spot. "Anna," he called from the door but still no reply came. "Breakfast is ready. Aren't you going to eat, Anna?"

_Silence_

"Anna," he called again, persistent as ever. "I'm going to enter. If you're angry, you can slap me all you want."

With an inward sigh, he slid the door open and surprisingly, it was empty. He stared at the room, not only was she gone, her things were also nowhere to be seen. A sudden realization hit him but he refused to believe until he saw a piece of paper, placed above the table. He took it and began reading the short message.

_Yoh,_

_I've already cancelled the engagement with Kino-sensei. You're free now. You can slack off all you want. Goodbye._

_Anna_

"Master Yoh..." Amidamaru said as he appeared ghostly at his side, looking at the paper in confusion. "What happened?"

"Anna is gone," he replied with the same look that he would wear whenever he was in a deep thought. "And the engagement was already cancelled."

"She's gone?" he echoed, disbelievingly. "Where to, Master Yoh?"

"I don't know."

**--  
--**

"Yoh"

The young shaman averted his gaze to his little friend. "What is it, Manta?"

"Why don't you want to become the shaman king anymore?"

The events went all too fast for him to easily comprehend what went wrong between Yoh and Anna. It seemed like the itako was just there yesterday though she was gone for a week now. Yoh had been thinking deeply eversince and Manta knew better than to question his friend. However, as a concerned friend, he knew he had the right to ask. He wanted to understand the young shaman and there was nothing wrong with that.

"I still want to become the shaman king." Yoh answered. "But during the shaman trounament, I realized that there are so many others who deserve it more than I do. If I would win the title, as Anna claimed that I would, then I'm going to trample the dreams of all the others, who unlike me, have better reasons for wanting to become the shaman king."

"Yoh..." Manta trailed off. Yoh was just being Yoh, always concerned for others than for himself. "But...how about Anna? You said you'll become the shaman king for her."

"I know," he replied matter-of-factly. "I regret not being able to make her the shaman queen. But whenever I think of Faust who wants to resurect his wife,of Horohoro who wants to save the koro poroku, of Chocolove who wants to paint the world with laughter, and all the others, I realize how shallow my reason is for wanting to win the title. I don't want to destroy all their hopes for my own sake."

Manta was rendered silent, unable to question his friend anymore than he did. _'Yoh...but...' _he faltered in thought until he decided not to voice out any other question.

**--  
--**

It was another day without the blonde itako. For some reason, Manta could not seem to get used to idea. He watched as Yoh looked absent-mindedly into the sky with his hands placed behind his head and his body lying down the grass. Being a close friend, he knew when Yoh was contened or in deep thought despite the few noticeable hints. "Yoh," he called and sat beside his friend. "What are you thinking?"

Yoh lazily looked over his small friend before looking back at the sky again. "Why do you ask, Manta?"

"No-nothing," he replied and bowed down his head slightly. "I was just wondering."

Silence befell yet considering the unanswered questions flooding Manta's mind, it was just impossible for him to remain silent.

"Yoh," he began again. "Are you okay with Anna's decision? Do you even know where she is?"

"Does it matter?" The shaman replied casually, eyes lingering on the clouds. "It's her decision. I don't have the right to stop her. If that's what would make her happy then I'm fine with that."

"But Yoh--"

"What is it that you really want to ask, Manta?" Yoh glanced at him with the same unfaltering expression.

"What..." he trailed off unsurely while processing the right words he should say. "What are you feeling about it?"

A few moments of silence passed by with Manta anticipating for the answer and Yoh mentally assessing his feelings. "I'm not so sure," he replied. "But I know I don't want it. I don't want to never see her again but from the way it seems, that's what's happening. However much I don't like it, I understand her. Someone like Anna doesn't deserve a failure like me."

"What are you saying, Yoh?'' Manta stood up with obvious exasperation, his small fists clenched into a ball. Yoh looked at him but said nothing. "_'Everything's going to be okay'_ that's what you always say but if you won't do anything then nothing will happen. If you ask me, I also want Anna to be back." Yoh said nothing but his silence urged Manta to go on. "It's because I think you're at your best when you know she's there guiding you."

Yoh's eyes tentatively and slightly widnened before it returned to it's original size.

"Unlike now, all you do is relax the whole day as if your life has no direction. But when Anna's here, that's when you learn to look forward to reaching dreams that are yet far beyond your reach."

Manta had a point and Yoh knew that.

"I guess I've said I what I should say," Manta exhaled wearily. "I'm going home now. There's a lot of homeworks, just in case you forgot about it."

Manta headed away but halted when his dear friend began to sit up from his lying position. "Manta," Yoh said and looked back at his retreating friend. "Tell me, what should I do?"

"I don't know, Yoh."

"Without Anna, I don't know what I'm supposed to do." He grinned foolishly. "I guess I'm not used to not having her ordering me around."

"I'm sure you can think of something." Manta looked sympathetically at his friend. Despite the grin plastered on Yoh's face, he knew behind that lies what Yoh was truly feeling.

"Thanks, Manta. You're really a good friend." Yoh smiled afterwards and flopped down the grass again. He'd need a lot of thinking.

**--  
--**

Yoh stared at the blue sky painted with fluffy white clouds. It was vast, like a coat wrapping the earth with its mysterious beauty. He and Anna were beneath the same sky but deep inside him, he felt hollow as if she was that far away where even the sky did not exist. It seemed to him like they were now a world apart with a distance that could never be conquered anymore.

Whenever he would stare at the sky, it was enough to bring him happiness and contentment. He could go on like that forever. That was, however, not the case anymore. The times he would stare at the sky while listening to his songs were also the times when his mind would unconsciously linger around the memories that Anna had left behind. Those were the only traces that they had once been a part of each other's world.

Outwardly, those memories were memories of pure torment-- rigorous trainings and piles of demands. For many, there was nothing good to look back on those memories. But he was different. He knew that all those memories were proofs of how much Anna trusted in him. She was the only one who trusted in him above anyone else. She trusted him more than his friends and families ever did. In some instances, she trusted his potential even more than he trusted himself.

Anna did not help him in most of his fights but he knew that despite that, he always had her support. She knew him all too well to know when he needed help and when not. Just the fact that she helped in the fight against Hao and gave her energy to him, was enough a reason to say that she really cared for him and would always be ready to help him when he would need her.

Those things were facts he knew beforehand but there was one thing he didn't know. He didn't know that his life would lose direction without her. The burning feeling inside him kept taunting him to do something or he might just explode with sadness and longing. It was a strong feeling of wanting to see her right then and there, to apologize and promise yet again, that for her, he would attain the title shaman king.

He couldn't help wonder how it would feel like to pull her into a tight hug, never to let go. A single hug from her was worth the thousand slaps that would follow. This was how much he longed to have her back again by his side, always supporting.

Before, it was his dream to become shaman king and have an easy life afterwards, but right now, his dream had been altered.

He now wanted an easy life together with the girl he cared for so much.

**End**

* * *

**I know it's a cliff-hanger, but since I'm currently focusing on my other stories, treat it as a one-shot, for now. Read and Review! Tell me what you think of it, guys. I will very much appreciate anything from you. **

**Thank you so much!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of my first shaman king story. Thanks for those who reviewed because of you I felt guilty and started making a chapter 2.**

****

**--**

**My heartfelt gratitude to the following:**

**Hpcs2 - Suprema Onmyoji Isah**

Nightglider-star

yehey

djyxa

XxblackwingsxX

egamtaerg

-OO-Infinity-OO-

Munz

bitter-raindrops03

Vampire Kitty Of Doom

elpatolocosisi

--

**If anyone has a similar plot just tell me and I'll revise this.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters from Shaman King.  
**

--

* * *

Recap of Chapter 1

**Those things were facts he knew beforehand but there was one thing he didn't know. He didn't know that his life would lose direction without her. The burning feeling inside him kept taunting him to do something or he might just explode with sadness and longing. It was a strong feeling of wanting to see her right then and there, to apologize and promise yet again, that for her, he would attain the title shaman king.**

**He couldn't help wonder how it would feel like to pull her into a tight hug, never to let go. A single hug from her was worth the thousand slaps that would follow. This was how much he longed to have her back again by his side, always supporting.**

**Before, it was his dream to become shaman king and have an easy life afterwards, but right now, his dream had been altered.**

**He now wanted an easy life together with the girl he cared for so much.**

* * *

**Realizations Hit Hard  
**

**By:**

**TwilighT DovE**

**-  
**

_"As you left and said your good-byes, you forgot to tell my heart how to live without you."_

_-Anonymous  
_

-

"220 -huff- 221 -huff- 222 -huff- 223" Yoh counted wearily as he continued doing push-ups while Amidamaru watched him, half-sympathetically, half-proudly. Manta was there too, feeling slightly guilty for meddling in Yoh's affairs and bringing him back to the training he disliked.

"Yoh, do you really have to do this?" He inquired anxiously. "This isn't what I meant with what I said."

Yoh paused from his training for awhile and collapsed on the ground, breathing deeply. "You told me... yesterday that I ...should do something. This is...the only way...I know."

"Does your training mean you're going to join the shaman fight again?"

He nodded. "Grandmother said that she'd be the one to find Anna and all I have to do is focus on my training and on the shaman fight once it starts."

--  
--

"Yoh!"

Consecutive calls of his name distracted Yoh from his training. He directed his gaze towards a mass of familiar-looking shamans who were standing on a cluster a few yards from him. A surprised expression flashed on his face once recognition dawned on him. "You..." he trailed off, weakly, "...all of you."

"Yoh what is it I hear that you're quitting?" His ever-so arrogant rival and friend questioned him furiously.

"Well, Ren, actually..." Yoh was about to answer, if only he wasn't interrupted by another one of his friends.

"Yoh, you can't do this!" Horohoro whined childishly. "You can't just quit after everything."

Yoh could only fake a chuckle as he anticipated more assault.

"Master Yoh, what happened?" It was obviously Ryu. And geez, was he crying? "Did you break your leg or what? Oh, Master Yoh, it must be a hard decision. But if that's what will make you happy, I will support you against my will."

Ren and Horohoro's hands suddenly made their way to Ryu's head, and he stopped his blabbering.

"If that's the case," Faust stepped forward with a grim expression that sent shivers down Yoh's spine. "I'll be glad to take care of your leg, or whatever it is you've broken."

Yoh sweat-dropped and gave a nervous shake of his head.

"Oh, Yoh--my Yoh," Chocolove started singing--off-keyed. "I never knew you have a sense of humor. Now come 'on why don't you say it's all a joke. Don't worry, Chocolove here will make sure to laugh."

"Shut up!" Both Ren and Horohoro said instantly, as if it was their sworn duty to suppress their friends' insanity.

As the two were berating Chocolove, Lyserg approached Yoh. "Is it true?" He was the only sensible one to ask a serious question. At this, everyone fell silent, anticipating his answer.

"Uh," he started awkwardly. "I changed my mind. I've decided to join again."

"What?" Everyone chorused, with the apparent exception of Lyserg. Each of them bore a bemused and a slightly irritated look that made Yoh wonder if perhaps, they were actually rejoicing when they thought he really did quit.

"Is that so?" Lyserg gave a small smile, but with a hint of weariness. "I guess we wasted our time going here, then."

"I knew it!" Horohoro proclaimed triumphantly. "I knew it wasn't true."

Ren glared at Horohoro as though he spoke the greatest lie of the century. "What are you saying? It was you who overreacted and insisted we go here today."

"Uhm well..." Horo stuttered, red-faced in embarrassment. "I just wanted to confirm--that's all."

"It's okay," Yoh intervened before another round of useless quarreling could start. "Do you all want to go inside for a drink since you're already here, anyway?"

"That'll be great, Master Yoh," Ryu said and walked over towards the house---and stopped. "Hey Master Yoh, where's Anna. By now, she should've gone out to meet us, what with all the noise."

That--rendered Yoh speechless for a few momentary seconds. "She's not here today," he replied casually and walked off towards the house. The others stared at his back, sensing that something was definitely wrong, but couldn't quite guess what exactly it was.

--  
--

As it happened, the gang did not merely stay for a drink. They've been hanging out at Yoh's living room for the past several hours before they decided to sleep in one of the rooms. The sky was already painted in darkness when Yoh sneaked out to get some fresh air. Silence reigned as he stared up at the gleaming stars above.

"Master Yoh," Amidamaru appeared warily at his side. "Someone's coming."

"I know," he breathed calmly as a shadowy figure suddenly appeared before him. "Who are you?"

"So, this is the famous Yoh Asakura," the unknown intruder said patronizingly and with a sneer on his face. "Let me introduce my name. I'm Akuma, the future shaman king."

"Be careful, Master Yoh," Amidamaru suggested cautiously. "Be alert. I don't trust his face. I think he's going to attack any minute now."

"Future shaman king?" Yoh echoed. "And what brings you here?"

"No reason," Akuma replied smugly. "Just here to beat you. That's all there is to it."

"We'll fight during the tournament," Yoh stated. "This is no time for useless fighting."

"Oh I don't mind if you won't fight," he answered maliciously and wielded his spirit ally. "But I will."

Yoh prepared his stance, but even before he could put on a great defense, he felt a strong force drive him backwards. He went flying towards the house and ended up lying on a disintegrated wall.

"Master Yoh are you okay?" Amidamaru anxiously asked him while at the background, Akuma laughed sadistically.

"I'm okay, Amidamaru," he replied as he stood up limply. He felt several bones fractured upon the impact, and blood dripping down his hands. "Don't worry," he said. He grabbed his Harusame and was about to perform his over soul, when all his friends came to his rescue.

"Yoh!" Several voices called him but he couldn't quite distinguish one from the other. His head was swimming in pain and before he knew it, darkness overwhelmed him.

--  
--

"He's awake now," Yoh was pretty sure it was Manta's voice that greeted his consciousness.

He sat up straight and saw the faces of his worried friends. "What happened?"

"Oh Master Yoh, you fell unconscious after getting hit by that psychotic Akuma," Ryu stated half-angrily, and half-worriedly. "Are you feeling okay now?"

Yoh nodded.

"Thank goodness," Horo said with obvious relief. "We were surprised to hear a loud banging outside and when we went out to check, we found you barely hanging on."

"Well, we already took care of him," Lyserg noted gravely.

Yoh bowed his head low. Somehow, it felt wrong. He felt weak. He was supposed to be the future shaman king, but he managed to get himself beaten even before the tournament resumed.

"I don't understand you, Yoh," Ren said with folded arms. "How could you allow a weakling to beat you?"

"I'm not really sure how." Yoh answered with a chuckle.

Manta watched Yoh's unchanged look, knowing that it was only a facade. He, too, was surprised to know that someone had actually beaten Yoh. He--the one who managed to defeat the world's most wanted shaman--was defeated by a nobody. It was utterly unpredictable. Still, based from Manta's readings, he knew that a shaman's strength relied not only on physical strength, but also on his spiritual and emotional stability. Perhaps, that's what Yoh was currently lacking.

"I think Yoh needs to rest," Faust declared and stood up. "We should all go home now."

All of them assessed Yoh's condition and hesitantly bid him farewell before they piled out. Yoh could still hear Ren and Horohoro's discussion of the possibility of why he lost. Only Manta was left with him inside the room. He laid back down again.

Both of them were silent. No one dared to say a word for a single word seemed too hard to utter. Yoh was consumed by his own thoughts while Manta was inwardly fighting the urge to again meddle in Yoh's affairs. They were friends, but friendship has limitations. Sometimes, even if it's hard, one must leave a friend alone with his problem, if only for him to learn.

Manta stood up resolutely. Yoh glanced at him. "Yoh, I'm going now," Manta said. "I'll leave you to rest."

Yoh nodded with a small smile. "Thanks for coming, Manta."

Manta was silent for a second. "It's nothing, Yoh. See you at school."

Afterwards, without looking back, Manta exited the room.

--  
--

His whole body was already aching by the time Yoh finished fifty laps of running. He collapsed on the ground and breathed heavily. "Master Yoh, don't you think you're overdoing it?" Amidamaru asked him concernedly.

Yoh shook his head. "The shaman fight is about to start in a few weeks. I can't afford to slack off."

"But Master Yoh, Faust just said you need to rest." The spirit tried to reason out.

"I'm really okay, Amidamaru." Yoh assured him as he continued to heave deep breathes. "I can do this."

"If that's what you say..." the latter trailed of uncertainly.

"Uhm, Y-yoh?" Tamao timidly came with a cup of tea. "Y-your grandmother t-told me to bring t-this to you." She told him while stuttering and blushing evidently.

Yoh sat up from his position and smiled at her, which further turned her red. "Thanks, Tamao."

"I-is there anything y-you need?" She asked him as she handed him the tea.

Yoh shook his head without a word. After drinking his tea, his whole attention was then focused on the sky. The sunset fascinated him.

Tamao stood a distance away from him, observing him secretly for that's all her confidence could afford. _'He's thinking of Ms. Anna.'_

She was quietly watching him, when to her surprise tears began sliding down his face. She gasped in shock and confusion. His face bore the same calm look on it whenever he would stare at the scenery. There was no hint of sadness or whatsoever; he might as well not know he was actually crying. "Y-yoh...?" was all she could say. But it was enough to bring him back to reality.

He casually wiped the tears off his face with a single hand motion, and glanced at her with a smile. "I'm sorry," he said, "did I surprise you?"

She was indeed surprised--shocked more like it--but she found herself shaking her head.

And silence once again began. "Yoh," she whispered, "take care of yourself. Please do," she said and walked away with the empty cup.

"Master Yoh," Amidamaru appeared again. "What was that about?"

"I don't know."

--  
--

Yoh woke up early the next day. He started training again, twice the amount Anna used to give him. Amidamaru, though worried, contented himself with watching his master. After all, if there was anyone to stop Yoh from tormenting himself, it was definitely not him.

Yoh was doing push-ups for three straight hours already. Sweat trickled down his forehead, but he persisted. He could feel every muscle on his body ache as his bones strained to keep on moving. Resting did not even occur to him. At first, his mind was reeling with the memory of Anna's last words, but eventually, he stopped thinking because his mind was too busy to keep him from fainting. If it wasn't for his mounting determination, he would've gone unconscious by now.

"Master Yoh..." Amidamaru glided towards him in spite of himself. "Aren't you going to rest?"

"Not yet," Yoh struggled to reply. Even talking took so much of an effort.

Amidamaru sighed in defeat. "You sure of--" he was instantly cut off by a sharp, cold voice.

"Acting like this--it's very irresponsible of you, Yoh."

Yoh froze. "A-Anna?" He muttered and stopped doing push-ups. He was afraid to look because it would hurt so much to see an empty space. He didn't want to know he was just hallucinating.

Still, he mustered his courage and averted her gaze from the ground. What he saw made his eyes wide and his heart flutter.

She was standing away from him with a displeased look on her face. She was wearing her usual black outfit, matched with her red bandanna. And her hands were folded tightly at her front. Even so, she was the most beautiful girl for him. The only girl he would ever love more than anything else—more than life itself.

Yoh stood up and faced her. His heart swelled in delight, although in reality, she was just berating him, as was the usual. She didn't even bother with a proper greeting. But how much had he longed for this reunion? No words could explain. Slowly, hesitantly, he approached her, afraid that in any instant she would disappear. He couldn't take that. Not again.

"Anna, is that really you?"

He didn't know what he was expecting to hear, but he almost chuckled at the sight of her isn't-it-obvious look. He reached her and without a word pulled her into a gentle hug. Her body contacted with his, and pleasure surged into his body. He held her for who-knows how long, savoring the warmth of her presence and basking at the joy of having her back. He was too happy that he felt like he'd never been more alive.

"Yoh, what are you doing?" She asked him, but she didn't give a single protest, which was a good sign.

"I missed you, Anna," he told her instead. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those. I promise I'll be the shaman king."

They stayed like that in silence for several moments before they parted. It was then that both their feelings synchronized as one. No words were needed. Simply having each other in close proximity, already quelled their love for each other. It was their hearts' idea of making up with their separation. Amidamaru watched them, teary-eyed.

Eventually, they parted. But their eyes spoke of so much love and longing.

"I'm rk, eally glad you're bacAnna." Yoh said with a bright smile.

Anna stared at him. Her face was stiff. He was almost scared to hear that she only came back to get something she left behind. "Yoh--to your room now."

"What?" he asked her, taken aback.

"Do you really think that overdoing your training will help you?" Anna asked him matter-of-factly. "Yoh, I haven't been away for that long and you're already doing something stupid. You could kill yourself."

"B-but--" he was about to assure her that he was okay until he realized that she was not advising him to rest, she was demanding him. She was worried of him. As that thprought crossed his mind, he couldn't supess a goofy grin to spread across his face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"N-nothing!" he answered guiltily and brushed the back of his head.

A part of him didn't want to tear his gaze from her, but he knew he must obey her command. He was about to go to his room when Anna covered the distance between them, and uncharacteristically kissed him on the cheek. Amidst the frenzy of his overwhelming joy, he heard her faintly muttering a thank you.

What for? He didn't know.

He was so caught up in a trance that he didn't even notice that she had already walked towards the house. His mind desperately recalled that moment when her lips touched his face. It was heaven for him. He didn't even need to rest. He felt so good, he forgot about the fatigue his self-imposed training brought him.

"What are you standing there for Yoh?" Anna's voice snapped him back. "Take a break, and wake up before dinner. You still have to cook."

"H-hai!" He had never been so pleased to hear her demands.

**End**

* * *

**And that's where this story ends. ****How was it? Fair enough? I hope you leave a review. This is my first shaman king story and I can only hope you enjoyed reading this. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
